1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enclosure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sidewards opening rain tight electrical enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for electrical boxes have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in they do not teach a sidewards opening rain tight electrical enclosure.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a sidewards opening rain tight electrical enclosure that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a sidewards opening rain tight electrical enclosure that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a sidewards opening rain tight electrical enclosure including a box and a door pivotally and slidably mounted to the box by a hinge. The box has a front, a pair of side walls, and a top wall with a lip depending therefrom over, but slightly spaced away from, the front and the pair of side walls of the box so as to from a gap therebetween. The hinge allows the door to slide down relative to the box, pivot relative to the box onto the front of the box, and slide up relative to the box and be positioned in the gap for allowing the lip to prevent rain from entering behind the door. This arrangement allows the door to be integrally formed with hinge thereby eliminating the need for separately attached hinge components. The box has a latch slidably mounted to the bottom wall thereof and extendable therefrom through the door so as to prevent the door from sliding back down relative to the box once closed.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.